This invention relates to a table air pot for keeping liquids hot or cold for a long period of time and more particularly to a table air pot of the type including a wide mouth vacuum-insulated bottle and a pump device for pumping up the liquid contained therein into a drink cup while the air pot stands upright on a table.
An air pot of the above-mentioned type is well known and widely used. In such conventional air pot, the lid of the air pot and the plug for the wide mouth bottle are separately formed as individual parts and the tube for drawing up the liquid contained in the wide mouth bottle is fixedly mounted on the plug. The main disadvantage of such conventional air pot is the inconvenience that on filling in liquid, the user has to open the lid and to remove the plug with the liquid tube mounted thereon. Meanwhile, since the plug is provided with both liquid passage and air passage, the structure thereof is relatively complicated and thus it is required to handle the plug with special care. Further, since the liquid tube is fixedly mounted on the plug, in closing the wide mouth bottle by the plug there is the danger of breaking the bottle, which is made of brittle glass, by the liquid tube extending into the bottle.